Over the Rainbow Bridge
by doc100
Summary: Sequel in the 'A Nickel Trumps a Dime of Fate' series.


**Over the Rainbow Bridge** by doc for Maddie

_**AN: **__This story involves my Rabb family from 'A Nickel Trumps a Dime of Fate.' For those who haven't read the preceding long story, Harm and Mac are married and in private practice together as child advocacy lawyers in San Diego. They have three children, Ben, Connor and Ellie._

_The family has four scheming pets, who are the faithful keepers and protectors of the 2-legged family pack. Molly, the original furry confidante and friend is the family pooch. She is the wise, soulful, intelligent leader of this pack, and was Mac's loyal companion long before my sappy Rabb family came to be. Suzy-Q, the mischievous family cat, was introduced a number of years later by Gummy Trish. Rounding out the furry quartet are Toby, Ben's skittish hamster, and Mr. Floppy, Connor's soft bunny rabbit. Together this menagerie of fur and companionship has added to the fun and shenanigans of the Rabb clan over the years, but more importantly, they are the faithful keepers of the unity and love._

_**WARNING: This story involves the death of a beloved original character. Please indulge this sorrowful author at a most distressing time. And if you'll grant me one more small favor, please read the final authors' notes all the way through to the end.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf. The title for this piece comes from the poem entitled, 'Rainbow Bridge.' The author of the poem is unknown, although it has been credited through the years to several authors._

_Special thanks to Mom, my faithful finder and keeper of all things related to spelling and grammar_

One Saturday Morning

The Rabb House

La Jolla, California

Harm sauntered around the kitchen grabbing ingredients for his famous chocolate chip pancakes with raspberry syrup. Reaching into one of the overhead cupboards, he leaned heavily against his wife, nuzzling his face into her neck. After stealing a kiss or two from her soft inviting skin, he retrieved the flour and baking powder, never once easing his weight. She playful nudged her backside against the firm wall of her capturer, before turning around to gain more even footing for revenge. Ingredients were quickly abandoned in the tussle to reign supreme, as more pleasurable tactics took center stage. The amorous couple was interrupted mid kiss by the harried voice of their youngest son.

"Mama…Daddy…come quick!"

Harm released his wife from his arms, wrinkling his brow in confusion, "Connor, what's the problem…I thought I told you to wake your brother and sister."

"But Daddy," Connor cried, "…you need to come fast!"

Mac noticed the tears in Connor's eyes, and hastily crossed the floor. Kneeling before her son, she took him in her arms, "Sweetie, what's the matter?" Connor's lower lip quivered, as the tears began to fall.

"Connor?" Harm joined Mac, and lifted the boy into his arms.

"It's…it's…it…" Connor's voice shuddered unable to speak the words.

"Connor, baby," Mac's voice rose with alarm, "…tell Mama what's wrong…is it Ben or Ellie?"

"Noooo," the boy pointed toward the back hall, "…Mooowwwyy…"

Harm carried his son down the hall toward the kids' bedrooms with Mac following on his heels. "It's okay, little man…whatever it is Daddy will fix it," he patted the trembling back of his son.

Connor buried his face in his father's neck, arms wrapped around tight. He soft voice kept repeating, "Mollllly…Mollllly…"

Mac edged around the pair and sprinted down the hall, calling for her son, "Ben? Ben, where are you?"

A small, frightened voice answered back, "Ellie's room, Mama…she won't wake up."

Mac spun around the doorframe and vaulted into her daughter's room. She found Ellie lying prone atop the old gentle dog, hands clutched tightly in the dark fur. Ben was pacing back and forth, tears streaming down his face. When Mac approached the pair and knelt before her son, Ben flew into her arms.

"Mama, she won't wake up," he sobbed. "Molly won't wake up. I've tried everything," he gasped for breath, "…I rubbed her belly…and shook her back…and petted her ears, but…" he broke down in tears.

Mac cradled her son as he wept, all the while flashing her husband a hapless gaze. Harm crept over to the bed, and sat down beside the beloved pet that was such an integral part of their lives. Running his hand in a gentle caress down Ellie's back, he softly spoke, "Ellie Bean, Mama and Daddy are here. Do you wanna come sit with Daddy?"

The little girl shook her head, and burrowed further into the soft dark fur, "No Daddy, make hewr wake up. Pleeeeeeease, make Mowwy wake up!"

Harm sat Connor to his side and reached for his daughter. Ellie clutched at Molly's fur and cried, "But she's my bestest fweind! Daddy, make hewr all better! Make hewr wake uuuupp!"

Harm held her tight to his chest, rocking her in a soothing to and fro manner. Connor continued to whimper at his side. Mac pulled Ben into her lap, dropping down heavily beside Molly. Tears welling rapidly in her eyes, she stroked her fingers through the fur of the gentle beast that had been her secret confidante and friend for over 12 years. The sweet old dog had seen her through many a tumultuous time, the goods and the bads, the highs and the lows. Her mind drifted back to a Christmas some 10 years before. Molly stood guard, growling at the unexpected intruder, teeth bared and willing to give up life and limb, to protect the heart of her mistress.

Harm glanced at his wife, and took note of her crumbling demeanor. Reaching for Connor's hand, he stood with Ellie clinging to his neck. "Come on, guys," he nodded to Ben, "…let's head back out to the family room."

"But Daddy…" Ben sobbed, pointing at Molly.

"I know, Ben," he soothed, "…but I need you to wait in the family room, while Mama and Daddy check on Molly. Can you watch your brother and sister for me?" When Ben started to object, he urged the boy on, "Ben, I really need you to help me right now!"

Harm hurried the children from the room, with Ben trailing a step or two behind. Once they'd reached the family room, Harm settled the two youngest in front of the TV, and turned back to his eldest son, "Ben, I'm gonna go call Gummy and Papa to come stay with you for a while…"

"But Daddy…"

"Ben, I need you to be strong for Ellie and Connor, while Mama and Daddy take Molly to the vet. Do you think you can do that?"

Ben nodded his head, sniffing back his tears. "Daddy, did Molly go to heaven?"

Harm knelt before his son, taking him into his arms, "Yeah, I think she did, Ben…but Daddy needs to go make sure."

"But I don't want her…to go…to heaven," Ben's voice cracked struggling with emotion.

"I know you don't, little man. Daddy doesn't want her to leave either, but sometimes our pets get old and tired…and God decides it's time to let them rest." He reached out to dry the trail of tears and hugged him tight to his chest. Giving one last kiss to Ben's forehead, he released him from his grasp, "Now, go keep an eye on Connor and Ellie…okay?"

Ben nodded and dragged his feet all the way to the couch. Harm quickly grabbed for the portable phone and headed back down the hall. Reaching Ellie's room on the third ring, he peered around the doorframe and found Mac curled up beside the beloved family pet. Trish's answering voice finally sounded in the handset.

"Mom, it's Harm…" he tapped his foot anxiously, urging her to finish the customary 'hello'.

"Mom, look I need a favor…yeah, but…wait," he interrupted, "…I was wondering if you and Dad could come watch the kids?"

He shook his head, "…but Mom, I wouldn't ask on short notice, if it wasn't an emergency."

He held the receiver away from his ear, at his mother's loud panicked voice, "…no, it's not one of the kids or Mac. It's," his voice stuttered, "…it's ah…Molly. The kids couldn't wake her up this morning…I'm pretty sure she's dea…ah, gone. I need to take her to the vet, and…" he watched Mac's body silently shake with tears, "…and ah…Mac's not in any shape…"

Trish interrupted him with a harried affirmative response. "Alright Mom, we'll be waiting for you…thanks for coming…" He nodded his head, "I love you, too."

He hit the disconnect, and slowly approached the bed, "Mac?" He sat down beside her, "Sweetheart, Mom and Frank will be here in a few minutes. They can stay…"

"We shouldn't leave them alone," she whispered, face buried in Molly's soft fur.

"They won't be," he rubbed gentle circles on her back, "…Mom and Frank will stay as long as necessary."

"But we're their parents, Harm. One of us, shooould," her voice broke down.

"Sweetheart, one of us needs to take Molly…and I don't think you're in any shape to either stay or go…alone."

"Buuut…"

"Mom'll keep them company for now. Besides, the kids need a little time to settle down before we answer too many questions." He reached for her hand, pulling her to a stand, and embracing her in a calming hug. Kissing her hair, he crooned, "We won't be gone long…and I think you need a chance to get your emotions under better control before we try and talk to the kids."

Taking her face in his hands, he brushed away her tears, "Why don't you go wash your face, and I'll go check on the kids."

"'kay," her voice was soft and weak. Before she could walk away, he pulled her back into his arms. She burrowed into his chest and wept for the loss of her faithful friend, the longsuffering playmate to her rambunctious brood, and the soulful, sweet-natured leader of their furry pack.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," his own tears began to fall. "I know how much she meant to you…to all of us."

At that moment, they heard the padding of little feet, and Connor stuck his head in the room, "Daddy?"

Mac pulled away to wipe her face, as Harm turned to pick up his son, "What is it, little man?"

"Did you get Molly to wake up?" the boy asked with pleading eyes.

"No, son…Mama and I are gonna take Molly to the doctor. Gummy and Papa are gonna come stay with you."

"But Daddy, I wanna come too…"

"Connor, Daddy needs you to stay here with Ellie, so I can concentrate on Molly…okay?" The little boy nodded, and Harm gently set him down on the floor. Patting his back, he directed, "Go back in the family room and help Ben with Ellie. Daddy really needs you to be a big boy right now."

Trish and Frank arrived a short time later. Assuring the kids were settled with breakfast, Harm kissed them goodbye with a promise to return soon.

Two hours later…

Harm and Mac quietly entered the subdued house. Trish met them at the door with Ellie sound asleep on her shoulder.

"How'd it go?" Harm whispered while reaching for his daughter.

"This one cried herself to sleep," Trish rubbed a gentle hand over her granddaughter's back. "The boys are in the family room watching cartoons, but I'm not sure they're paying much attention."

She turned toward Mac, extending her arms, "How are you two doing?"

Mac went willingly into the warm embrace, "Not so gooood," her voice broke. Stepping back, she dried her eyes, "I need to stop this, before I upset the boys again."

"It's understandable," Trish leaned in to kiss her daughter-in-law's cheek, "…she was your baby first…before Ben, even before you and Harm."

Trish drew in a deep sympathetic breath, "Molly was a wonderful family pet. She was so good with the kids…I don't know what they're…"

Harm squeezed her shoulder, "I know, Mom...we're all gonna miss her." He pulled her in close, kissing her cheek, "Thanks for staying with the kids, Mom."

"Did Ben and Connor say much?" Mac nervously picked at her buttons.

"Not really," Trish shrugged, "…mostly they were quiet. Frank tried really hard to distract them with some video games, but they weren't much in the mood."

"I guess we better go talk to them," Harm sighed with heavy heart.

As they rounded the corner into the kitchen, Connor immediately spotted his folks and came flying to their side, "Is Molly okay? Did Dr. Nelson give her some medicine to make her all better?"

Mac ran her fingers through his hair, brushing the dark bangs away from his cherubic face, "I'm afraid not, sweetie. Molly was very old and tired…"

"But Dr. Nelson can make her all better…that's what doctors are 'sposed ta do!" Connor stomped his foot, tears flashing bright in his eyes.

Harm handed off Ellie to Mac, and lifted his 7-year old son into his arms. "Connor, sometimes there's nothing the doctor can do…"

"But Daddy…" the little boy whimpered, "…I want Molly to come home!"

"I know, sweetie," he patted the boy's back, while he held on tight.

"Did Molly…go to…heaven…Daddddy," Connor voice quivered with tears.

"Yeah, little man," he turned his face into Connor's cheek, nuzzling him with his nose, "…Molly was very, very tired and God thought she needed a nice long rest."

"But Daddy…sheeee…could'a ressssed…in my bed," Connor cried.

The sobs roused Ellie from sleep. "Mama, where Mowwy," she rubbed her fist into her eyes.

"In heaaa-ven," Connor sobbed.

Ellie began to whimper, and Ben joined in from across the room. Harm walked toward his eldest son, and motioned for Mac to follow suit. She grabbed a box of Kleenex and a cold damp washcloth, before finding a seat on the couch. Harm placed Connor in his lap, and Ben dropped down between both his folks with Suzy-Q clutched in his arms.

Mac observed her sad, tearful children, and reached for Ben's hand. Rubbing her thumb gently over the soft warm skin, she sighed trying to find the right words. "Ben, Connor…Ellie," the little girl curled into her mother's chest, and continued to whimper and cry. The words she wished to share caught in her throat, and she turned away to swallow back tears.

"Is Molly…really in…heaven," Ben's trembling voice asked.

"Yeah, she is," Mac squeezed the small hand still ensconced in hers.

"But why did she have'ta die?" Ben wailed. "I need Molly here…with me."

"Well," Harm spoke in hushed tones, "…Molly was very old, and very tired. She just couldn't play anymore." He glanced at Ben, "Do you remember how sore she was lately…how sometimes she'd whine at night?"

Ben nodded his head, tears spilling from his eyes, "Yeah, sometimes she couldn't stand-up or walk."

"That's right, sweetie," Mac chimed in, "…that because Molly's bones were sore. Sometimes it would hurt when she moved."

"But she played with me yesterday," Connor challenged, lower lip extended in a pout.

"Yes, she did," Mac smiled at the memory, "…yesterday was a very good day…Molly played with you all afternoon."

"Is that why she was too tired and went to heaven?" Ben asked with frightened alarm.

"No sweetie," Mac placed an arm around his slouching shoulders, hugging him tight. "Molly had great fun with you yesterday. In fact, sometimes pets know when it's time to go to heaven…I think Molly wanted to have one more good play day with her favorite kids. She loved you, Ben…and Connor…and Ellie," she looked from one child to the other, "…she loved to run and jump and tumble. And she especially loved to go on adventures with you and Connor," she hugged her oldest son again.

"So, we didn't make her go to heaven," Ben's eyes pleaded for absolution.

"No, absolutely not," she kissed his head, "…in fact, Molly had really good dreams last night about romping with her boys."

"We did have fun," Connor nodded his head in a jerky rough motion, "…we played pirates…"

"And football!" Ben piped in.

"And dress-up," Ellie lifted her head, "…Mowwy had pretended tea and cookies with me."

"Well, see there," Harm smiled to lighten the mood, "…Molly had such a wonderful day yesterday, that I'm sure she's gonna tell all the other pets and angels in heaven about her special kids."

"Daddy?" Connor looked up, forehead wrinkled in question, "What's heaven like?"

"Well umm, there's sunshine all the time," Harm briefly pondered his answer, "…Molly will be young and frisky again, just like a puppy. God will take away all her hurts and booboo's…and she can run and play all day long."

"Is there doggie biscwuits there," Ellie asked, "…'cuz Mowwy loves gingerbread biscwuits…especially with pretended tea!"

Harm chuckled at his daughter, "Yes, Ellie Bean…I'm sure there's gingerbread biscuits in heaven."

"And Scottie biscotti?" Connor inquired with a serious tone, "…and what about Molly's special dog food? You know, she doesn't like the regular, plain-old stuff!"

"I'm sure God will give Molly everything she needs," Mac reached out to stroke her son's cheek.

Ben wrinkled his brow, "What about toys and balls? Oh no," he suddenly announced with alarm, "…Molly left Quack-Quack here!"

"I think the angels might have a new Quack-Quack for Molly in heaven," Harm gently soothed. "After all, this Quack-Quack was old and dirty…don'cha think Molly would like a nice new toy?"

"Maybe," Ben shrugged, "…but I don't want her to be lonely or sad."

"She won't be, because she'll be up in heaven looking down at you," Mac patted his knee, "…kinda like your guardian angel dog, she'll make sure to keep you safe."

"But what do we do with her toys?" Ben refused to let the subject go.

"I have an idea," Harm's eyes lit up, "…how about we get a special box and put all Molly's favorite things inside. We can add pictures of Molly, especially ones of her playing with each of you…and all of her fancy collars…

"And the paw print," Mac added in, withdrawing the clay impression from the pocket of her coat, "…Dr. Nelson made a special paw imprint of Molly for us to keep." She held the memento out for all the children to see.

Connor reached out to touch the clay composite, "Is this really Molly's paw?"

"Yep," Mac moved the casting from one child to the next.

Ben carefully took the paw imprint, and reverently touched the depression of each pad. "It even has her name engraved," he ran a finger over the mold, tracing each letter.

Ellie's lip began to quiver, "But who will sweep wiff me in my bed?"

Mac wrapped her arms around her daughter, and rocked her to and fro, "Well, sweetie…you can sleep with Suzy-Q."

"Nooooo, I want my Mowwy," she sobbed. Mac continued to rock the heartbroken little girl.

"I don't want another dog," Ben crossed his arms with a determined pout.

"Not for a while, anyways," Harm reassured, "…but maybe someday…"

"No!" Ben exclaimed, "…not, if they can leave me, and go to heaven!"

"We don't have to decide that right now," Harm hugged his glaring son, "…we already have three more pets in this house. But someday, when you think about Molly and aren't so sad anymore…you might decide that you'd like to have another dog to horse-around and play with."

"Wouldn't Molly be upset?" Connor asked, concern reflected in his eyes.

"No, little man…Molly just wants you to be happy. She wants you to remember all the good times you had playing together. And maybe someday down the road, when Molly thinks you're ready for another dog," he kissed Connor's forehead, "…she just might send you a special puppy. One she picks out just for you."

"I'd like that, Daddy," Connor wrapped his arms around his father's neck, burying his face and softly weeping.

Later that evening…

Harm found his wife curled on the master bed with Molly's collar in one hand, and Quack-Quack in the other. He watched her body gently shake and knew she was grieving over the loss of their beloved companion and friend.

Quietly approaching the bed, he reached out to touch her foot, "How ya doing, sweetheart?" Mac shrugged her shoulders, but didn't speak. "I know this must be really hard on you…Molly was yours long before she belonged to any of us."

When she remained quiet and tearful, he dropped down onto the bed, wrapping his body behind her. Kissing the top of her head, he tenderly stroked her arm, until she relaxed against him.

"She was there for me, Harm…when no one else was. I got her after I took over my San Diego command. You had left, and wouldn't answer my letters or calls. Bud and Harriet were still in D.C.," her voice cracked with tears, "…I was so alone."

She grew quiet for several seconds before continuing, "Then one day I was running errands, and somehow ended up next to the San Diego Humane Shelter. I don't know what made me go in, but somehow…Molly…it was like she called my name. And there she was, this rambunctious little chocolate lab puppy," she turned around in his arms to face him, "…the shelter vet thought she was about 6 to 8-months old. She'd been found running on the streets. When she peered into my eyes with that soulful gaze of hers…I just knew," she looked up eyes glistening, "…I needed her, and she needed me. I don't know how I would've survived that first year without her."

He wrapped her in his arms, "I'm glad you found someone to keep you company, sweetheart."

"It was more than that," she swallowed back a sob, "…Molly listened to me when I cried or when I yelled. She heard all my rants, regrets and fears, and never judged. She instinctively knew to huddle close at the end of an exhausting, horrible day. When my fury got the best of me, she ran for miles at my side…up and down the shore she'd run, with nary a complaint…she took in all my diatribes and shouts. And when my rage plummeted back to the darkest depths of sorrow, she would quietly lay at my side, absorbing all my tears in her soft brown coat. She was this," she waved her hands searching for the right word, "…guardian…protector…friend. She was a devoted friend when I needed one most."

"Yeah, she was," he brushed his fingers through her hair in a gentle caress, "…I remember the first night we met…that Christmas Eve on the shore outside your beach house. She wasn't gonna let me within a mile of you. I can still see her poised there on that moonlit beach. High-alert, fur bristling, ears plastered back…teeth bared. I thought she was gonna take a chunk outta me, before you called her off."

"Yeah…well, she always was a good judge of character," she smiled to indicate her teasing.

He smiled back in relief, as the melancholy mood started to lift, "If I remember correctly, I think I offered her a bribe, before she allowed me to state my case."

"Which she didn't take!" Mac poked a finger in his chest.

He grabbed her hand and tucked it in his. "But I still won her over," he challenged with a twinkling eye.

"Like I said, she was a good judge of character," she reached up to caress his cheek. "She came to love you and the kids as one of her own."

"Did you ever wonder what she was thinking?" he cocked his head, "…you know, sometimes you could see something in her eyes. It was like she knew the secrets of the world."

"I think she did! Sometimes, I wished I could read her mind. Do you remember the amusing antics, she would pull with Suzy-Q and Toby? It was like they plotted against us…but always for good," she amended.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "…and what was up with her and Evie? It started a few years ago…at Christmastime, I think? Ever since then, when Evie's around…she and Molly were practically an inseparable pair."

Mac sighed, eyes drooping from exhaustion. Harm rolled onto his back, taking her with him. When she settled upon his chest, he wiggled a hand under the hem of her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her back.

"Tired?" he whispered, his breath fanning her hair.

"Yeah," she yawned, "…long…emotional day."

They lay there in the quiet of darkness, the sound of their coordinated breathing filling the air. Just when he thought she'd fallen asleep, she softly whispered, "Did you like the idea of the garden?"

"You mean the pet resting place?"

"Yeah," her fingers worked their way under his t-shirt and danced across his skin, "…I like the idea of Molly romping through rose bushes and frolicking in the pond."

"She always did love to run by the water," he kissed her upturned cheek, "…yeah…I think she'll like it there."

_The End…_

**AN #1:** This piece is dedicated to Madeline Elizabeth. For those of you who have been following my _'Nickel Trumps a Dime of Fate'_ series, you know the Rabb family pouch, Molly, has been an integral part of this family tale. She is the wizened leader of the pack, the loyal protector of the 2-legged members of her clan, and the faithful keeper of the warmth and love. When I first devised the character of Molly, early in the first story, I wrote her as a dear and thoughtful friend. As the character developed in the ensuing tales, she took on a more whimsical, empathetic role. As I related in an earlier author's note: _"__I've often thought that our pets are more sensible and intelligent when it comes to dealing with interpersonal issues…they just want to be loved, fed, acknowledged and occasionally walked. Life would be so much simpler if we humans took our cues from them." ('Hickory Dickory Dock…')_

And from that time on, Molly exercised her 'special powers', and took on the role of protector and stalwart guardian of peace and love. As Molly once explained to Suzy-Q about her 'charms'…

_ I Molly gathered the small feline close, "You're right, little one. It's about time you learned the secret ways of the family pets. People think we don't understand what's going on, but any self-respecting family companion knows how to work our charm."_

_Suzy's eyes grew wide, "What do you mean by charm? Is that like a magical power?"_

_Molly nodded her assent, "Very special powers. Sometimes it's just a look or a whine. Sometimes we have to play to our human's misguided notion that animals are just simple pets. They don't understand the full extent of our knowledge or our drive to keep them safe and content."_

_Suzy's little mouth formed a perfect 'O.' "Whoa…how did you learn all this?"_

_Molly beamed with pride, "The wisdom comes from years of observation and standing along side of those we love." The old dog rose to her full height and ambled down the hall with head held high. "Come Suzy, we have work to do." /I _

And so the character of Molly was developed and grown with the help of MY BELOVED co-author, Madeline Elizabeth. For you see, the character of Molly is the perfect reincarnation of my very own faithful 4-legged, furry confidante and friend. Molly is **my Maddie** right down to the soulful brown eyes, the empathetic loving soul, the fabulous ornate ribbon collars, and the favorite yellow plush toy, Quack-Quack. So why have I allowed a beloved character to escape the _'Pearly-Bounds of Earth'_, you ask? Well, you see…I lost my dear, sweet Maddie-girl this past week, just 2 days after Christmas. She was my faithful friend and companion for over 14 years. She was one of those 'once in a lifetime' kind of special canine friends.

If you'll grant this bereaved author a moment of your time, I'd like to share a few favorite memories from my beloved Maddie's life. She was an incredible mixture of Golden Retriever and Collie, with the most beautiful features of both breeds. She had a light golden coat, a pure white breastplate and feet, the palest pink nose, and ears that stood-up, only to flip over at the tips. She was adopted from the Cleveland Humane Society, after being rescued from the streets of inner city Cleveland. As a puppy, of only a few months age, she was the alpha-dog of the pack! Her beautiful eyes and engaging spirit drew me in at fist glimpse, and there was no question that it was _'love at first sight'_ for both of us. When they moved her from her cage to the viewing area, so we could interact, she dumped a huge 40-pound bag of kibble all over the floor…that should've been my first tip-off that she was a _'pistol'_!

The first few months of our _'relationship'_ were _'trial by fire'_. Turns out, Maddie had been neglected, had untreated health problems, had been 'waled on' and abused, before being abandoned to the inner city streets. For the first few weeks, she wouldn't allow me to touch her. Eventually, I could pet her, but never restrain her in a hug. She was so afraid of being abandoned that she followed me everywhere. Finally after 6-8 months, I was allowed to 'love and kiss' on her, but no one else was granted the same privilege of a caress for another 2-3 years. She had wild, unbridled, crazy energy, but the vet kept assuring me, _"Goldens are puppies for at least 2 years."_ So I vowed to be patient. Almost like clockwork, at 2 years, she settled into the most wonderful, obedient, loving dog I have ever had the privilege to know.

Maddie ("Miss Thing", "BooBoo Bunny", "BoozerBee-BoozerBoo", "Shoo", for you see, she went by many names) was an incredibly intelligent lady. She loved toys...ALL TOYS, especially if they were designed for 'human' children. Her favorites could sing and dance, and she knew how to make each one of them work. Her all-time favorite was a stuffed Piglet, who sang the song, 'My Best Friend Pooh Bear.' Maddie would push the button to start Piglet singing, then join in the fun, howling and yodeling in perfect tune, pitch and cadence. But the truly funny thing was, Maddie would only sing with Piglet when no one else was in the room. If you happened upon her mid-song, she would duck her head in embarrassment and become suddenly mute. I had to enjoy her spontaneous concerts perched behind the door.

Some of her most memorable moments occurred in the presence of children. The Collie in her made her a 'herding dog'. As such, she would circle my nieces and nephews to keep them in place, and if one of them ventured into trouble, she would gently grab their arm in her mouth and lead them back 'to good'. On one occasion when she was about 8 months old, my niece and nephew were taunting her and taking her toys. Maddie still had a cage at that point for when I left the house. When the kids climbed into her cage, Maddie closed the door and sat in front of it to keep them 'contained and away from trouble'. When we answered the calls for "HELP", we found Maddie sitting in front of the cage looking innocent…I swear she was whistling _'Dixie'_!!! This gentle giant of a beast could be trusted with the smallest of an infant, and was a favorite among kids, both young and old.

So after 14 wonderful years, my beloved friend finally gave-in and gave-up, arthritis and cancer having taken their toll. She peacefully went to sleep in my arms on the 27th of December, and crossed the gates to the Rainbow Bridge. I cannot begin to tell you how heartbreaking her loss is to me, and thus, I have decided to allow Molly to also find her peace at the fitting old age of 12. I can't imagine writing the character of Molly without the original inspiration sitting at my side.

Finally, to my dear, sweet Maddie-girl…I offer you the very same words of gratitude and love, which Evie bequeathed to Molly**…**

"_**The watch is secure…the mission complete. Well done, my faithful one."**__ ('You're All I Want for Christmas')._

Mama loves and misses you, my sweet girl!

**AN #2:** If you're thinking about adopting a pet, check out your local animal shelter. The pets there are so happy and thankful to be rescued, that they will give back your love and devotion in spades!!! I think Maddie always knew how fortunate she was to be adopted and rescued, and trust me, she demonstrated everyday of her life just how happy and thankful she was. So, take a chance and save a life!

**AN #3:** If you're interested in the idea of a pet memorial garden, my state is fortunate enough to have a beautiful place of rest. An old gentleman farmer, bothered by the treatment of sick or deceased family pets, started a wonderful facility in Northern Indiana. He dedicated five acres of land to his vision, and over the last 25 years, he has cultivated a beautiful pet cemetery called 'Pet Rest'. It has ponds, gardens, paths, statuaries and towering trees. Each year a new garden is dedicated, and all the ashes of the beloved pets from that year are scattered in the garden to enhance the beauty of the flowers, rose bushes and shrubs.

When asked why he started the garden cemetery, Mr. Gerber replied, _"My pets always made the world a more beautiful place, and so why shouldn't they continue to do so after they are gone_?"

For my part, I love the idea of Maddie sniffing the rose bushes, barking at the squirrels, and romping through the ponds, before settling in for the night to watch a glorious sunset. She was never a 'digger', but she always loved to hover near while I tended to my gardens. She was also known to bite the head off a flower, spit it at me, and then take off on a merry good run!

If you're interested in more information, the website for Pet Rest, Inc. has beautiful pictures of the facility. (www dot petrestinc dot com/slideshow)

Thank you for taking the time to indulge the bereaved soul of this writer. And please if you will, give your own pet an extra hug and kiss tonight in remembrance of Maddie…

'_**Rainbow Bridge'**_

_Just this side of heaven is a place called Rainbow Bridge._

_When an animal dies that has been especially close to someone here, that pet goes to Rainbow Bridge. There are meadows and hills for all of our special friends so they can run and play together. There is plenty of food, water and sunshine, and our friends are warm and comfortable. All the animals who had been ill and old are restored to health and vigor. Those who were hurt or maimed are made whole and strong again, just as we remember them in our dreams of days and times gone by. The animals are happy and content, except for one small thing; they each miss someone very special to them, who had to be left behind._

_They all run and play together, but the day comes when one suddenly stops and looks into the distance. His bright eyes are intent. His eager body quivers. Suddenly he begins to run from the group, flying over the green grass, his legs carrying him faster and faster._

_You have been spotted, and when you and your special friend finally meet, you cling together in joyous reunion, never to be parted again. The happy kisses rain upon your face; your hands again caress the beloved head, and you look once more into the trusting eyes of your pet, so long gone from your life but never absent from your heart._

_Then you cross Rainbow Bridge together…_

– _Author Unknown_


End file.
